1. Field of Invention
The history of the present invention relates generally to stakes driven into the ground, to serve as a survey monument, marking stakes or a stake system to be utilized within various soil conditions. More specifically, these devices were designed for the particular purpose they address.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Typically anchor devices such as stakes have been used for years. These devices usually consist of a shaft having a flanged upper end and a pointed lower end. The user drives the stake into the ground with a hammer. The user ties a rope to the upper end of the stake and then ties the other end of the rope to an object to be secured.
However, some stakes work fine for whatever purpose they are designed for. Other stakes were designed to work with different soil types and are not able to maintain their resistive extraction capabilities during extreme wind and seismic conditions.
For instance, in conditions when the stake device was driven into the ground, and a constant force was being applied to the stake, the resistive forces of the anchoring system were often weakened.
Although the various designs of stakes were created for the purpose they were designed for they may not be suitable to provide the extraction resistance necessary to prevent weakening or removal of the stake for all conditions.